Break and Heal
by xHthax
Summary: Alfred declarou-se para Arthur. Arthur aceitou estes sentimentos mas...Nem tudo é o que parece ser.
1. Cap1

**Break and Heal**

"_Arthur, eu amo você." _

E foi assim, com essa pequena frase, que eu senti meu mundo todo ruir. Não que a frase em si fosse alguma novidade. Lembro-me que quando Alfred era pequeno nós vivíamos trocando essas palavras, com sorrisos no rosto. O que era tão novo nisso tudo foi a situação que havia sido formada antes de tudo isto.

**Cap. 1**

Era noite de Natal, a neve caia suavemente do céu até alcançar as calçadas, ruas, tetos e carros, formando uma camada branca que recobria toda a cidade. Arthur Kirkland estava em sua cozinha, preparando a ceia para si. Ainda não entendia por que insistia em preparar um ceia a qual comeria sozinho, olhando para as cadeiras vazias que rodeavam a mesa. Puro costume? Ainda não tinha se acostumado com a idéia de que o americano de olhos azuis não desceria as escadas, lhe sorrindo e lhe desejando um "Merry Christmas, Arthur"? Ficara tão dependente assim? O inglês soltou um suspiro cansado. Estava deixando que as lembranças lhe invadissem novamente e se isso acontecesse, deixaria que o peru queimasse. TRIM TRIM TRIM. Arthur ergueu os olhos ao som de sua campainha. Quem seria a essa hora? Enxugou as mãos no avental e se dirigiu para a porta de entrada. Provavelmente seria Francis, só ele era cara-de-pau o suficiente para aparecer na casa dos outros sem nenhum aviso prévio. Qual era o problema daquele francês idiota, afinal? TRIM TRIM TRIM

-Já vou, já vou. -Levou a mão as trancas e as desfez para então abrir a porta.- Deus, será que não é capaz nem mesmo de...- Suas palavras se perderam quando seus olhos encontraram os azuis. Mas não os azuis do francês e sim os do americano, parado a sua porta, com um embrulho debaixo dos braços.- Alfred...?- Murmurou debilmente.

-Hey, Arthur!- Alfred não esperou convite, limpou os pés no carpete de entrada e empurrou no peito de Arthur o embrulho que trazia.-É só uma lembrancinha, espero que goste.

-O...O que está fazendo...a...aqui?

Alfred virou-se, retirando o casaco que sempre usava, aquele com um grande número cinquenta nas costas, e olhou para o seu antigo guardião como se ele tivesse perdido uma parte do cérebro.

-Como assim? Eu vim para passar o Natal com você, não é óbvio?

Não, não era. Para Arthur nada estava óbvio ali. O que se passava? Desde quando Alfred vinha a sua casa sem lhe ligar? E ainda mais na noite de Natal em que todos os outros estavam comemorando e ele tinha certeza que Alfred havia recebido pelo menos dois convites para essas festas, então, o que demônios ele estava fazendo ali?

-Já tem algo pronto para comer?

-Quê?-Havia se perdido em seus próprios pensamentos e só voltou a realidade diante da voz do americano – Ah, não. Eu estava preparando quando você chegou...

Arthur percebeu, como você acaba por perceber quando conhece bem uma pessoa, que Alfred parecia pouco a vontade, quase tenso e que seus olhos não se desviavam dele mas preferiu não falar nada. Como um bom anfitrião, levou o mais novo para a sala e fez com que ele sentasse no sofá, sentando-se ao seu lado e ainda, inconscientemente, segurando o pacote que havia recebido. Ficaram em silêncio por muito tempo, como se não houvesse o que ser dito entre eles, embora cada um estivesse imerso em suas próprias perguntas. O inglês, sem saber o por que já que isso não era de seu feitio, foi o primeiro a falar.

-Faz tempo que...não passamos o Natal juntos, não é?- O americano ficou calado apenas virando seu olhar para o mais velho ao seu lado. Arthur engoliu em seco e baixou a cabeça.- Quer dizer...Não que eu realmente estivesse sentido sua falta, sabe?

-É? Mas eu sinto a sua.

Arthur sentiu seu estômago cair. O que aquele americano estúpido estava falando? Ele saia de casa, desaparecia, tratava-o mal e agora vinha lhe dizer que sentia sua falta? Por favor! A quem ele achava que estava enganando? O mais velho apostaria tudo que ele estava apenas tirando graça com sua cara. Decidiu que ia entrar no mesmo jogo dele.

-É mesmo? Bem, não é de admirar que sentiu a minha falta. Quem não sentiria? Mas sabe...As vezes eu sinto falta de te ver correndo pela casa. Você realmente faz mais falta do que eu tendo a admitir.

Esperou que o americano ficasse envergonhado ou bravo por ter tido sua brincadeira voltada contra si mesmo mas a reação de Alfred foi tudo que Arthur não imaginara. Os olhos, por trás das lentes, se abriram gradativamente, as bochechas, de fato, ficaram um pouco mais rosadas, enquanto ele se inclinava na direção do inglês.

-O-O que foi??

-Arthur...Você disse mesmo o que eu entendi que quis dizer? Quero dizer...Quis mesmo dizer isso?

Dessa vez quem corou foi o de olhos verdes. Como assim? O que ele tinha entendido? Não fora claro no que havia dito, é isso?

-M-Mas...é claro! Eu sempre digo o que quero, seu estúpido!

O sorriso que surgiu no rosto do de olhos azuis chegou a ser desconcertante e antes que Arthur tivesse noção do que estava acontecendo, estava entre os braços de Alfred, seus lábios colados ao do americano. Sua cabeça deu várias voltas e ele só conseguia, em seu estado de estupor, se perguntar o que é que estava acontecendo. Quando as bocas se separaram, Alfred o abraçou e sussurrou em seu ouvido.

"_Arthur, eu amo você."_


	2. Chapter 2

Quantos meses se passaram desde aquele dia? Dois? Talvez três...Tanto tempo assim e eu continuo vivendo nesta mentira. Mentindo para ele, mentindo para mim. Essa mentira já foi longe demais até mesmo para alguém com uma personalidade distorcida como a minha. Mas o pior de tudo é saber que tudo isto já foi longe demais e que tenho medo do que pode acontecer se eu voltar atrás.

**Cap. 2 **

O dia era como qualquer outro. Arthur acordara nos braços de Alfred, que dormia profundamente e firmemente abraçado a ele. Sorrindo, ergueu a mão e acariciou a pele do rosto do americano adormecido. Era como se os dias em que viviam felizes juntos quando mais jovens tivessem retornado.

-Hey, cabeça de hambúrguer! Acorde ou vamos nos atrasar para as reuniões e Ludwig vai acabar tendo uma síncope! - Arthur resmungou enquanto espetava seu indicador na testa do mais jovem que resmungou qualquer coisa antes de abrir os olhos. - Francamente, você já é adulto, comporte-se como tal.

-Mas Arthur...Está tão bom aqui. Quentinho, confortável e – Mergulhou seu rosto nos cabelos loiros do inglês e aspirou – cheiroso.

Todo o sangue que Arthur possuía no corpo parecia ter migrado para seu rosto que parecia prestes a explodir. Livrou-se rapidamente dos braços grandes e fortes de Alfred e se dirigiu para o banheiro resmungando por todo o caminho como "aquele americano idiota podia dizer esse tipo de coisa com tanta facilidade". Após estarem arrumados Arthur se ofereceu para fazer o café da manhã mas Alfred apenas negou e sugeriu que comessem na lanchonete do local da reunião, afinal era melhor do que sofrer uma intoxicação alimentar. Alfred foi o primeiro a sair da casa, seguido de vários objetos pertencentes ao inglês que ameaçavam acertar-lhe a cabeça.

Ninguém estranhou quando eles chegaram juntos, afinal, por mais que tentassem esconder era mais do que óbvio para todos. Aliás, havia sido um alívio. Ninguém mais aguentava ver Arthur chorando pelos cantos enquanto achava que Alfred o odiava ou Alfred destruindo salas aleatórias enquanto via Arthur dar mais atenção a outra pessoa do que à ele. Sentaram-se em seus lugares e a reunião começou.Já passavam das seis da tarde quando foram todos liberados, cumprimentaram-se uns aos outros e aprontaram suas coisas para saírem. Alfred esperou que todos estivessem fora da sala para aproximar-se de Arthur e o abraçar pelo cintura.

-Vamos sair para comer algo? Arthur sobressaltou-se e virou rapidamente o rosto para olhar para o americano, o qual riu da expressão de surpresa do amante e selou-lhe os lábios carinhosamente. -Então, vamos? Ou prefere ir direto para casa?

-Na verdade, Alfred, eu...

Foram interrompidos pelo som da porta sendo aberta, fazendo com que eles se separassem rapidamente. Uma cabeleira loira e francesa apareceu, um sorriso que lembrava ao de uma raposa em sua face, os olhos azuis brilhavam de malícia.

-Ora, perdoem-me, interrompi alguma coisa? Onii-san sabe o quão frustrante pode ser quando somos interrompidos no meio das prelimi...

-Cale-se, seu tarado! Não estava acontecendo nada. Pare de achar que todos são como você!

-Se todos fossem como eu o mundo seria bem mais divertido, mon petit. Te espero lá fora. - Francis acenou para ambos e desapareceu.

-O que ele quis dizer com "te espero lá fora"? Alfred encarava o mais velho com ambas as sobrancelhas erguidas, os lábios crispados e uma das mãos dentro do bolso da calça. Arthur deu de ombros, pegando, prontamente, sua pasta, virou-se para Alfred e baixou o rosto como se pedindo desculpas.

-Era o que eu ia dizer. Eu combinei de jantar com Francis hoje. Precisamos conversar sobre algumas coisas então eu não vou poder ir para casa com você. Me desculpe. O americano pareceu chocado por alguns instantes e Arthur se preparou para ouvi-lo reclamar de toda a situação mas ao contrário, Alfred sorriu, acenou com a cabeça e ao passar deu um tapinha no ombro de Arthur, seguido de um beijo rápido em sua cabeça.

-Sem problema, apenas não chegue muito tarde, certo?Era como se tivesse ocorrido uma despressurização da sala, Arthur sentiu que o ar lhe faltava rapidamente e sentiu uma vontade enorme de chorar. Mordeu os lábios e assentiu com a cabeça.

-Não se preocupe. Estarei em casa cedo.

###  
As pessoas conversavam animadas uma com as outras, risos podiam ser ouvidos aqui e ali pelo pub, o cheiro de comida sendo preparada, a música ambiente, tudo se misturava. Já passava das dez da noite e Arthur ainda estava sentado de frente para o bar, com Francis ao seu lado. Copos e mais copos de bebida forravam a superfície do balcão. O rosto do inglês, deitado em seus braços já estava vermelho e ele ria escandalosamente enquanto o francês apenas o observava e bebia calmamente o vinho que havia pedido.

-E então? Vai me dizer por que me chamou aqui agora que já está completamente bêbado? - Francis brincou com o vinho de sua taça, distraídamente.

Arthur ergueu a cabeça lentamente, mordendo os lábios. O copo de wiskhy que pedira repousava entre seus dedos. Baixou os olhos, que pareciam se encher de lágrimas e quando falou sua voz parecia pesada.

-Eu...Eu sou um perdedor, Francis.

-Isso não é novidade para ninguém. - Gracejou o francês mas ao ver que o outro parecia a beira do choro, apressou-sem em consertar- O que te levou a pensar isso?

-Eu não posso contar a verdade a ele. Francis...O que eu posso fazer? Eu o amo, sim, o amo mais que tudo nesta vida. Mas não consigo vê-lo do mesmo jeito que ele me vê. Ele foi meu filho, meu irmão, meu companheiro...Eu não consigo vê-lo como meu amante. - As sobrancelhas do francês se ergueram formando pequenos vincos em sua testa – Quando ele se declarou para mim e pediu para que ficássemos juntos eu não sabia o que fazer...Mas sabia que se aceitasse poderíamos estar juntos de novo, era melhor do que achar que ele me odiava e por isso se foi. Então as coisas tomaram um rumo em que eu não poderia mais voltar atrás.

-Arthur...O que você está dizendo é que você...

O inglês assentiu, as lágrimas caindo pesadamente por suas bochechas.

-Ele é como meu filho...Eu não consigo amá-lo como homem.

Demorei mas postei... Capítulo 2 da fic slash de USXUK. Por favor, fãs do casal não queiram minha cabeça _ E muito obrigado à Draquete Felton que mandou a rewiew. Fico imensamente feliz que tenha gostado.

Arthur, Alfred, Francis, Ludwig...Resumindo nenhum dos personagens citados nesta fic me pertencem. Eles são propriedade do Hidekaz Himaruya, que Deus o abençoe sempre porque ele é divino! Tá, parei. Esperem o terceiro capítulo, certo?


	3. Chapter 3

Finalmente eu disse. Finalmenteconsegui colocar em palavras e revelar a alguém o que eu realmente vim sentindo por todo essa tempo. Sei que é arriscado, que corro o risco de que Francis resolva dizer a Alfred tudo o que ouviu aqui esta noite mas eu não tinha mais ninguém...Ninguém. Nem mesmo Alfred.

**Cap. 3**

Alfred caminhara todo o caminho para a casa de Arthur, o inglês havia lhe dado a chave da porta da frente para que ele pudesse entrar e sair quando quiser, como antigamente. Seu corpo parecia querer congelar, uma vez que estava nevando, algo que não tinha sido esperado pela meterologia, mas ele achou que seria melhor caminhar. Sua mente estava funcionando rapidamente as palavras de Arthur rodando em sua mente.

_"Eu combinei de jantar com Francis hoje. Precisamos conversar sobre algumas coisas..." _

Coisas? Que coisas eram essas? Coisas do trabalho? E se assim fossem porque não poderia ter dito o que eram tais "coisas"? Balançou a cabeça com mais força do que era necessário, fazendo seus óculos saissem do lugar, apressou-se a arrumá-los antes que ele fossem ao chão. Por que estava com tais pensamentos? Arthur jamais lhe dera qualquer motivo para desconfiar dele, então porque não deixar o monstro do ciúme bem longe da relação deles?

Colocou as mãos em concha na frente do rosto e soprou, esperando que o ar quente de seu hálito pudesse esquentar seu nariz que estava tão gelado quanto gelo. Ergueu os olhos para o céu, observando os flocos imaculados de neves rodopiarem e caírem lentamente à sua volta e até mesmo sobre ele. Ia chegar em casa e tomar um bom banho quente e esperar por Arthur. Sim, era o que faria. Seu estômago reclamou alto, como se disesse: "Hey, pateta, esqueceu de mim?"...Bom, uma passada no MacDonalds mais próximo não faria mal algum.

########

Francis baixou a taça de vinho, seus olhos anis encaravam o rosto choroso, culpado e envergonhado do inglês a sua frente, ainda tentando absorver as palavras que ele acabara de deixar escapar. Crispou os lábios, meneando a cabeça.

-Vocês são um igual ao outro, totalmente. São dois idiotas que não pensam nos sentimentos alheios antes de revelar os seus próprios?

-O...O que quer dizer?

-Ora...Precisa mesmo que eu diga? Vamos lá, Arthur, use sua cabeça para pensar um pouco. - O sorriso nos lábios de Francis não tinham nada de felicidade. Pareciam tristonhos e o tom de sua voz sugeria pena. - Você sabe bem como é o temperamento de Alfred.

Sim, é claro que Arthur sabia afinal, criara aquele menino. Ele era gentil, sorridente, cheio de vida, obstinado e com um grande senso de...Os olhos esmeraldas de Arthur se abriram tanto que parecia que elas iriam pular das órbitas, quando ele compreendeu o que Francis queria dizer.

-Exatamente. Um grande senso de justiça. Então...

-Não.

-Imagine quando ele...

-Não fale.

-Descobrir que você mentiu.

-Por favor, pare...! Francis, pare! - Arthur se encolhera sobre o próprio corpo, apertando a cabeça com tanta força que chegava a puxar os cabelos, as lágrimas brotando de seus olhos e caindo em seus joelhos.

-Como acha que o "herói, protetor da verdade e justiça" vai reagir?

O britânico parou de chorar imediatamente. Nunca havia parado para pensar nisso e seu horror foi tanto que secou sua lágrimas, quando imaginou o rosto de Alfred quando viesse a descobrir sua grande mentira. Primeiro a descrença, depois a decepção e finalmente a raiva. Ou pior ainda : o desprezo. Se a verdade fosse revelada...Ele iria perdê-lo mais uma vez. E dessa vez seria para sempre.

#####

Alfred jantara sozinho, em frente a televisão, comendo seus Big Mac's e MacLanche's Feliz acompanhados de três milshakes tamanho família e dois copos super de refrigerante, saboreando seu "banquete". Sabia que se Arthur chegasse e o visse comendo o que estava comendo ele provavelmente diria:

_"Você vai entupir todas as suas artérias, ficar completamente gordo antes de completar 20 anos e eu ainda não entendo como é que você consegue manter a saúde! Por que não cuida mais de você mesmo?"_

Mas ele se cuidava, era por isso que fazia exercícios e corria quando ninguém mais estava vendo. Tinha plena consciência que sua alimentação não era totalmente saudável, não era burro, mas ele gostava, fazer o que? Terminou de comer, limpou a sujeira que deixara, do contrário teria que ouvir Arthur reclamando noite a dentro e dirigiu-se para o banheiro, olhando em seu relógio de pulso. Nove horas. Ele disse que chegaria cedo em casa...Bem, ainda era relativamente cedo, então não tinha motivos para preocupação, certo? Certo. Dirigiu-se para o banheiro e lá retirou suas roupas, adentrando a ducha, ligando a água quente. O líquido lhe caiu pelos cabelos, escorrendo pela superfície de sua pele, percorrendo todo o caminho de seu corpo. Alfred apoiou a testa na parede fria de azulejo causando um pequeno choque térmico pela diferença de temperatura entre a água e a parede mas ele não se importou. Fechou os olhos e se deixou levar, ainda com a água caindo sobre si, pelas lembranças dos últimos meses. Era como se sua vida tivesse voltado a ser construída com felicidade...

Quando deu por si já havia passado tempo demais desde que ligara o chuveiro. Oh, Deus! A conta de água viria um absurdo! Apressou-se em terminar, ou melhor, em tomar banho efetivamente e saiu o mais rápido que podia dali. Correu para o quarto antes que sensação de calor se esgotasse e só então lembrou que ligara o aquecedor interno. Aonde ele estava com a cabeça, afinal? Vestiu sua roupa de baixo, uma calça de moletom e uma blusa regata sobre a qual ele colocaria o moletom mais tarde. Passou a toalha sobre os ombros, podendo, assim, secar melhor seus cabelos. Encaminhou-se para a cozinha, decidido a tomar uma boa xícara de café, uma vez que parecia estar precisando de cafeína para colocar suas ideias em ordem e qual não foi sua surpresa ao dar de contra com Arthur bem na porta da cozinha? Seus olhos, automaticamente, vaguearam para o relógio: onze e meia da noite...Não era cedo mas ele estava mais supreso ainda com a sua capacidade de ficar em pé tanto tempo embaixo d'água. Devia ter dormido.

-Olááá, Alfred! - Arthur estava completamente sorridente. Seu andar cambaleante e seus olhos vermelhos já eram indicios suficiente de que ele andara bebendo.

-Arthur...Olha, eu não me importo realmente que você saia para beber quando e com quem você quiser. - Era óbvio que se importava, sua voz estava repleta de censura mas ele jamais admitiria isso.- Eu só quero que lembre que você tem respons...

Os lábios de Arthur contra os seus o fizeram se calar. Podia sentir o gosto da bebida que ele tomara...Whisky. Mas nem mesmo todo o teor alcóolico daquela bebida era capaz de sobrepujar a essência única e viciante que o britânico possuia.Só que...Arthur nunca tomara a iniciativa de beijá-lo antes.

-Hey, Alfred...- Murmurou Arthur, quando separou seus lábios dos alheios, a voz saindo rouca e incrivelmente sedutora, bem como o sorriso de canto que ele exibia. - Vamos para a cama agora?

* * *

**E agora? Será que vocês já querem me matar? Eu realmente, realmente, reaaaalmente espero que não. Por favor, acreditem que eu amo esse casal tanto quanto vocês mas também adoro um drama...não posso me conter xD E espero que vocês não estejam odiando o Arthur ;; Ele merece todo o amor de vocês, eu espero que entendam isso. Vamos aos comentários recebidos recentemente:**

Koorime Shinigami: **Demorei menos de um mês XDDD Espero que continue acompanhando e gostando da fic :3**

BlinkBuh: **Eu também sinto muita pena do Alfred enquanto vou escrevendo tudo isso...Mas também tenho muita pena do Arthur. Tadinho, ele não quer perder a única pessoa que ele realmente ama incondicionalmente, não importa o jeito que ele ama ;;**

Bem, o próximo capítulo é o último, então espero contar com o apoio de vocês 8D [?]

Arthur Kirkland  
Alfred F. Jones  
Francis Bonnafy

Nenhum desses personagem me pertencem, bem como o anime do qual eles são originados. Pertencem ao grande Hidekaz Himaruya. Façam um templo para ele e o venerem eternamente! *exagerada* Eu sou apenas uma fã enlouquecida que gosta de criar fics e ler doujins e ficar vendo MAD's em sites de video e stalkeando o blog do autor e enfim...Vocês entenderam xD


	4. Chapter 4

**Cap. 4**

Os dois corpos se moviam pela cama, em atrito, braços, mãos, corpos se entrelaçando. O som de respirações ofegantes, grunhidos de prazer, gemidos preenchiam o quarto. Alfred estava sobre Arthur, suas mãos acariciando o corpo despido do inglês que o olhava, os olhos verdes semi-cerrados e em alguns momentos desviando-se como se não quisesse observar aquele rosto cheio de amor e desejo por si. Alfred tomou os lábios de Arthur com os seus e afagou-lhe o rosto, afastando seus cabelos loiros daquele rosto amado. Então, ele disse, lançou a bomba que estilhaçou Arthur.

-Arthur, amo você mais que tudo. - O sorriso carinhoso que Alfred exibia se transformou em preocupação quando viu lágrimas brotarem dos olhos verdes do outro homem e lhe caírem pela face. - A-Arthur??

-Me perdoe! - Arthur se encolheu contra o próprio corpo, fugindo do contato com o corpo de Alfred, agarrando-se ao lençol, o rosto escondido, os ombros sacolejando com os seus soluços- Me perdoe, me perdoe, me perdoe, me perdoe, me perdoe. -Era a única coisa que se podia distinguir entre o choro do inglês.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

O sol penetrava no quarto atráves das cortinas finas. Arthur abriu os olhos mas logo tornou a fechá-los, aquela claridade era como a morte diante de sua enxaqueca. Grunhiu e forçou-se a abrir os olhos, sentando-se na cama. Lembrava-se perfeitamente da noite anterior, de como havia finalmente mostrado como se sentia ao ir para cama com o americano, como se desculpara e como chorara até a exaustão. Olhou para o lado em que o americano sempre dormia. Vazio. Voltou seus olhos para suas mãos, pousadas sobre seu colo. Bem, ele sabia que isso ia acontecer, quem era ele para achar que Alfred não tinha o direito de odiá-lo e decidir que não ficaria mais naquela casa? Ele não passava do homem que havia mentido o tempo todo para o seu querido e agora precisava pagar por isso. Enquanto afagava o lado da cama que era do americano seus olhos se desviaram para a porta e ele viu o par de botas que tanto conhecia. Ergueu o olhar até chegar ao rosto e sim, era ele! Era Alfred.

-O...O que? Alfred...?- O olhar do americano era impassível, Arthur não conseguia saber o que ele estava pensando e isso o deixava cada vez mais aflito. O americano era um livro aberto: se estava feliz você sabia, se estava triste você também saberia, se estivesse furioso você com certeza notaria. Mas agora...ele não sabia, não havia nada naquele rosto, além da expressão vazia de um boneco. - Eu achei que...Achei que você... Tivesse ido embora.

-Eu sabia.

O inglês piscou. Suas sobrancelhas se franziram enquanto ele mirava o americano, completamente confuso. "Sabia do que?" seu olhar parecia dizer e por isso Alfred continuou.

-Eu sabia que você não me amava. Ao menos não do jeito que eu te amo.

Foi como levar um tapa na cara. Então ele sabia. Desconfiara de sua farsa o tempo todo e agora que confirmara, ah, meu Deus, ele agora o odiava. Odiava mais que tudo e Arthur iria perdê-lo uma vez mais. E uma vez mais por não conseguir ser sincero com ele.

-Alfred, eu...

-Acho que sempre soube, mesmo quando decidi me declarar eu já sabia. Mas pensei "talvez eu posso fazê-lo me amar como homem" e eu tentei. Na verdade, eu sabia que você não poderia me rejeitar porque eu sou o "querido Alfred" que você criou como filho e você tinha medo de ser deixado por mim. Eu sempre soube disso. Você não poderia me rejeitar e me aproveitei disso. - Alfred sorriu, um sorriso doloroso, quase choroso e sentou-se ao lado de Arthur, tomando-lhe as mãos nas suas- Eu também estava mentindo, então.

Arthur estava paralisado em seu lugar, não sabia nem mesmo em que pensar, em que resposta dar ao americano. Era verdade, ele jamais seria capaz de rejeita-lo porque ele era seu amado Alfred, sua criança. Mas - disse uma vozinha dentro de sua mente - quando faziam sexo, seu corpo reagia ao menor toque, ele -em algum lugar não tão fundo assim - desejava ser tocado e tocar Alfred. Isso era somente amor de pai para filho?

-Não precisa me dizer nada, Arthur. - Alfred ergueu as mãos de Arthur até seus lábios e beijou cada uma delas. - Eu não serei capaz de guardar rancor de você, eu não te culpo. Vamos fingir que nada disso aconte...

O inglês se jogou sobre o americano, agarrando-se a ele, o abraçando com força, o rosto enterrado em seu pescoço, enquanto as lágrimas lhe caiam pelas bochechas e caiam na pele do americano. Dizer que Alfred estava chocado não descreveria o que ele estava sentindo no momento.

-Ar...Arthur?

-Eu não quero esquecer, não quero acabar. Eu quero tentar...Vamos continuar tentando, até que eu seja capaz de te amar como um verdadeiro homem.

-Eu não posso permitir que você se force a esse tipo de coisa.

-VOCÊ É BURRO?! Está ME ouvindo? - Ele segurou o rosto de Alfred entre suas mãos e o beijou com urgência. - EU, Arthur Kirkland, quero tentar. Porque não importa que tenha começado como uma mentira...O único homem que eu quero e preciso ao meu lado é você, Alfred.

**FIM**

**

* * *

**

**Eeentão acabou. C'est fini. Gostaram? Não? Bom, depois de tanto drama eu não podia colocar simplesmente um final cheio de love-love né? Pelo lado bom: Eles vão ficar juntos. Lado ruim: Nunca saberemos se o Alfred conseguiu o que queria xD Mas eu gosto de presumir que sim. Vou agradecer a todos aqueles que se deram o trabalho de ler esta fic e devo dizer que ela foi divertida de escrever. Gostaria de agradecer principalmente a : Draquete_Felton, Koorime Shinigami, BlinkBuh e Angel of the Red Sand que comentaram xD Adorei saber que vocês gostaram da fic, mesmo. **

**Arthur Kirkland**

**Alfred F. Jones**

**Nenhum destes personagens me pertence. Eles são de total propriedade de Hidekaz Himaruya, criador de Hetalia, de onde estes personagens são originários. Isto é apenas uma fanfic sem fins comerciais. **


End file.
